Crowleys Pup
by Suel-Writer
Summary: Ianto is tired of Jack not loving him. Tired of being lonely, and having Gwen interupt what should be an easy relationship. So what happens when Ianto meets the well groomed King of hell? This story follows along the three men, as they all try to work out thier feeling for one another.
1. To strangers and Bars

Ianto feeling pretty damn stupid after laying it all out on the line for Jack, left the Torchwood building with misty eyes. How could Jack just straight out reject him, the two had been a thing for months now, but when it came to Jack actually loving someone, Ianto now knew Jack could see no one past Gwen. "I just can't Ianto, I love you, I just" that broken sentence rung in his head as he replayed it over and over.

His feet dragged him through the city, down to the dingy pub the team had often visited after a hard day's work, sitting down on a stool, he ordered a scotch on the rocks, and almost downed it in one. A few people scattered here and there, loud chatter buzzing around his head, no one really caught his eye. In all honesty, he would give anything to not be alone tonight, in his flat, in that large King-sized bed.

An English voice startled him "Drownin your sorrows there?" Ianto twisted around in his spot to catch the brown eyes of a lightly stubbled gentlemen who sounded very British. "Another for the boy, and I'll have what 'es having" He gestured to the bare keep. Crisp suite shifting slightly. The two glasses brushed the bar one in front of each man, the other raised his slightly to Ianto "To bars and strangers" His basely voice sounded in a toast. Ianto said nothing but raised his glass none the less with an appreciative smile. He sipped this one, very aware of the stranger's eyes looking at him from above his glass. The stranger finished his, in the same manner Ianto had polished off his first one, with a smack of his lips, he introduced himself.  
"Name's Crowley" a kind smile never leaving his thin lips.  
"Ianto" paying him in kind with his first name. He was somewhat flattered that Crowley had taken an interest in him, even if the man was usually not his type.

As the night went on the two found themselves sharing war stories of un-requited love, one hit lovers, and the pros and cons of men and woman as partners. Crolwey's voice was something the younger man could listen to all night, and as the drinks continued, he started to become comfortable in the suited man's presence. "So this lad... Jack was it?" Ianto nodded, his fourth drink in his hand. "You love him righ'?"  
"Well See I'm not sure, I mean I have feelings for him, we screw around almost every night, and I think he show's signs of loving me, but then again, I could just be reading into it don't you think?"  
"I think you just want love, there ain't nothing wrong with that" Crowley mused over, his voice tender with understanding. Then again, it was his job to lull people into a false sense of security.  
"Right!" Ianto almost shouted. "I think I deserve some love, seeing as..." He trailed off and ended with one name "Lisa" His face dropped to a sad look, remembering how Jack had forced him to rid the world of his ex-girlfriend Lisa.  
"That's the broad that you Dumped ain't it?" That's the story Ianto had told. Being in Torchwood, you had to hold secrets, even with liquor pouring down your gullet. Ianto nodded once more and leaned his head onto the back rest of the lounge he now sat in.  
"I just want him to tell me he loves me, he's not the first male I've been with, but in a way I wouldn't mind him being the last."  
"So that's what you would wish, is it?" Slightly confused Ianto raised his head and met the man's hypnotizing brown flecked eyes, with his own deep blue ones.  
"What?" he asked, forgetting manners in his now relaxed state.  
"Well that's the ultimate question ain't it? If you could wish for one thing, what would it be? Would that be yours?" A brow flexed upwards in questioning way.  
"I guess, yes. It would be nice if he could just love me, but everytime it seems a posibility, I see her in his eyes."  
"That Gwen girl yer?" Ianto humed in confirmation. Crowley sighed,

"Do you believe in magic Ianto?" once again confusing the cardiff man, he raised an eyebrow. "Magic?" He almost scoffed. Alien's, strange hardware, foreign powers. That he was used to, but out right magic did he really believe in that.  
"You mean the whole rabbit outta a hat sort of thing?" he asked.  
"No more like, the rub the lamp and a genie appears kind." Crowley's lips were pulled into a tiny smirk, and his eyes screamed mischief, but with the other being so enthralled by the turn of the conversation, he didn't realize it. This time Ianto laughed outright.  
"Sure I rub some lamp and I get my hearts desire is that it?"  
"More like you and I go somewhere more comfortable and arrange for a way, for Jackie boy to give you his heart." Ianto's eyes snapped back onto Crowley's face only to realize the older gentlemen seemed to be very serious about the offer. Seeing that Ianto wasn't about to respond anytime soon Crowley thought to explain, he thought this boy was one of science, he could see it in his movements, his words, and so the only way to win him over was by luring him with fascinating details.  
"You see ma boy, I am a supernatural being, one who delves in deals. I give you your hearts desire, and in ten years, I come back for a tiny favour." That sparked an interest in the younger man.  
"What sort of favour?" he asked curiously.  
"Oh I dunno, maybe I will need your help, or I get you to buy me a drink, the terms will be unclear but it's not like you could give me much" Ianto blushed internally, if Crowley only realized where he had worked, he was sure that Crowley could gain alot of knowledge of what else was out there.  
"So that's it?, I say yes and what Jack spills his feelings for me"  
"Well as I said we would have to talk over the details, the full extent of the details, but I would like to do that in a more, private place." Crowley's eyes alight with glee as he had once again hooked another into making a deal. In all fairness this was just a waste of time, a show to display that while he may be the king of hell, he still knew how to be a cross-roads demon, afterall it was how he had managed to crawl to the top.  
"Oh right, we can just go back to mine if that's okay?" Ianto was still very skeptical of the whole concept, but in his booze blurred mind he still didn't want to be alone.  
"Perfect" the older man stood up from his seat and walked over to the bar, paying for the several round of drinks, and bid the barkeep goodnight with a simple nod. He waited for Ianto to pass him, and then went out the front. The younger man hail a cab, and the two got in, in silence the only word being spoken the whole trip was Ianto's address.


	2. To Deals and Kings

After the cab ride, and the short trip up the stairs to Ianto's apartment the two sat around the dining room table, made of red wood, with modern grey strappy seats, a piece of paper laid on the table.  
"So that's it, we're finished?" asked Ianto as Crowley read the yellow piece of parchment over again.  
"So in conclusion the second party agrees to having no knowledge of what the said favour shall be, but acknowledges it shall be of same value as the second parties item of interest, which in this case" said Crowley looking up "Is the affections of one Jack Harkness"  
"That's it, are you sure this will really work?" asked Ianto, getting out of his chair to walk over to Crowley's side and lean on the table, having a final glance of the paper. He was getting a bit nervous now, this whole thing seemed ridiculous and yet here it was, written on a yellowed parchment, pulled from the strangers jacket.  
"Sure if it will? Of course I'm sure of it sunshine, just sign the bottom, then we can seal it with some physical action, I prefer kisses but if you don't like that I can always just, shake ya hand." Crowley's lips pulled into a smirk again, remembering the time he had kissed bobby Singer, and the hilarious photographic evidence he had gathered.  
"Okay then" Ianto grabbed the pen and paused over the final line. His mind still fogged due to the warm alcohol, in which he was now craving the burn in his throat.  
"Second guessing?" chimed in Crowley desperate for this thing to be over with. It was fun messing with humans, who hadn't a clue about what he was, it was also nice to be far away from the Winchesters. He figured though there wasn't much left to do here. Ianto shook his head as he put pen to paper.  
"Well, all that's left is the handshake" Crowley muttered as he stood up from the chair.

Ianto was still in doubt over the 'Supernatural beings' power, and so the feelings of possibly being loved by Jack hadn't sunk through his body, he still had a feeling of loneliness, of not wanting to greet the night by himself. Testing his boundaries he inquired,  
"Oh, is that kiss off the table then?" he smiled timidly.  
"I didn't think you'd want to seeing as you have Jackie boy now"  
"That's tomorrow, tonight though..." he trailed off as Crowley, the well dressed king of hell leaned in and kissed Ianto Jones. At first it was softly, the older man seeing just how not into Jack the younger was right now. Ianto shocked at first, and eyes wide at the sudden action, soon closed his lids, hands by his side as he returned the kiss, a bit more harder than Crowley. Soon the suited man's hands were pushing through Ianto's hair to grasp his neck, pulling him closer, licking the younger mans lip playfully, Ianto returned in kind with his own hands snaking around Crowley's waist as he parted his lips to allow the playful tongue entrance. Crowley chuckled darkly as Ianto tried to start a battle with his own tongue it was cute to think the other thought he had a chance of control. He slid his own back, so when Iantos entered between his lips, his teeth caught it gently, making the other draw his tongue back with a small moan enjoying the contact.

Crowley took a few steps forward noting that the bed wasn't in another room, as the apartment was simply a bed sitter. His shoes moving to push Ianto backwards, with no break in their kiss, their breathing was heavy through their noses, Ianto noticing what was happening went with him with no complaints, after all this was what he had wanted. The back of his knees hit the mattress of his bed he lowered himself slowly careful not to withdraw from the lips and stubbly jaw of tonights lover, Crowley followed him with a lean, hands placed beside Ianto on the bed. Thier kissing was now harder, and faster. Both now showing that this was most certainly what they wanted. They broke the kiss, and Ianto slipped up onto the bed, laying down, head held up by three plump pillows covered in black. Crowley slip his jacket off, and placed it semi folded over the sofa.  
"Will need ironing otherwise" his voice was deep, and teasing. He slid off his shoes they laid side by side on the carpet as he left them to move himself back to the bed. Ianto's eyes never left the figure of the king, they watched as Crowley gracefully straddled Ianto's waist, the evidence of wanting the younger man underneath him made his pants grow taunt. He leaned down, and with expert lips to kiss the spot next to Ianto's wanting mouth, his lips leaving a trail of contacts as he moved to the side of the jaw, up to the space just near his ear, then continued onto the collar bone, where he let his tongue explore a little.

While Ianto's eyes were closed, and his head tilted back at the distraction, Crowley's hands undid the buttons of the shirt that was hiding the toned body of the younger man. His breath warm as his tongue traced down the fabric line with every new button undone. Once completely thrown off, Crowleys spread hands skimmed down Ianto's lightly dusted with hair, chest. Gaining a re-active sigh from Ianto as well as his erection twitching slightly.  
"Thata boy," called Crowley softly as he undid his own shirt. He leaned down and hungrily kissed Ianto once more, as the younger undid his own belt and began to remove his pants, the older slid up just a bit so that the action was a bit more simplier. After the black trousers came off Ianto then started to pull at Crowley's belt.  
"A little eager are we?" Ianto glared at him and another chuckle escaped Crowleys thin lips, "Alrigh', hold on" he smirked and raised himself up, lifted a leg until he was off Ianto and released himself of his own pants and briefs, leaving his full girth visible. Ianto licked his lips as his eyes took all of Crowley in.  
"Off with them then, and on all fours" he commanded, not allowing Ianto to say no, Ianto stripped the rest of his undergarments off, as well as his shirt, he turned onto his stomach and raised himself up leaning on his forearms, raising his rear.  
"Stunnin'" complimented Crowley.  
"In the draw." Ianto started. "Is uh.." he trailed off a bit embarrassed, not only about what he was saying, but this position, him and jack usually were a bit more tender, but hearing the commanding voice of Crowley oddly turned him on even further.  
"Righ', good lad." He said quietly opening the only draw to the bedside table, he pulled out a tube of lubricant. Ianto could hear the pop of the bottle, and curiously he turned his head to see the other squeezing some out onto his hand.  
"Face forward then" Ianto snapped his eyes to look at the black duvet on his bed. He then felt the warmth of a hand on his rear, and then a coldness at his rear entrance. A finger teasingly slid just a little in, and was pulled quickly out, muscles clenched a little at wanting more, they were soon rewarded as it re-entered sliding further into his body, a sigh escaped Ianto as pleasure sank in. After a while a second finger joined in. Crowley made a circular motion a few times, to make sure the muscles would relax, seeing as the two men were not strangers to this type of affection Ianto relaxed almost instantly, as Crowley made sure the way was well wet enough for this to be more pleasurable than painful. with one final, and deep push of his fingers, he opened the cap again, to wet the palm of his hand. He grasped his shaft and rubbed the gel over it, his head rolling back a bit in his own enjoyment.

With both men now well lubricated, his hand steadied his erection to Ianto's ass, and Crowley bit down on his lip. "Now I'm not sure wha' you're used ta takin', so this may hurt just a li'le" Ianto braced himself as he felt Crowley enter him. He was bigger than Jack, but not by much and once Crowley was halfway in, he re-positioned his hands to Ianto's hips, pushing himself in further. A moan escaped from the body beneath him, as he got into a slow rhythm, he threw back his head once more delighted with the sound.  
"Who's a good lad then?" he called gently. When there was no response he tried again thrusting hard after each word. "I said who's. .lad?"  
"I am!" came the drawn out cry, as each new thrust hit that spot inside Ianto.  
"That's more like it" smirked Crowley, now keeping up with the same force, and at a faster pace. More moans of pleasure escaped Ianto's lips, his body trembling as he controlled the muscles of his ass, trying hard not to satisfy the older man that was now pumping him. One hand left his rear cheek, to grip firmly onto Ianto's cock, expert hands gripping and sliding with the precum of Ianto's hard on. Both the hand, and Crowleys hips moving in sync.  
"You like that?" Called the older man, a groan escaping his own mouth as he began to labour with the task of keeping himself calm for now.  
"Y-yes" Ianto stuttered. A chuckle was the only indication Crowley had heard him.  
Both mens breathing being short and loud as Ianto rocked his hips with Crowley, it wasn't long after that Ianto's legs spasmed as he came all over the firm hand that had held him. "Oh god!" cried out the Cardiff boy, as he wanted to just curl up, but Crowley hadn't finished. Giving one last strong thrust that and the tensing of Ianto's muscles around him, finally brought him to a finish, letting off the warm sensation filled Ianto, and Crowley let out a final moan before pulling out slowly and pushing himself flat onto the bed beside the other naked body.  
"Now that was perfection" muttered Crowley, not even bothering to clean up the mess that now caked his hand. Ianto just nodded, and twisted himself to face Crowley with his legs tucked slightly.

The two lay there in silence, as Ianto surcumbed to sleep, his deep breathing gave Crowley the okay. He cleaned himself off in the white and blue bathroom, picked up his trousers and briefs, dressed himself quickly, put on his shoes, and slipped into his jacket. He picked up the contract and tucked it away, knowing full well he would be back for the collection of Ianto's soul soon. He walked out of the apartment, locked the door behind him, before disappearing into the night.


	3. To save the world, and a heart

Ianto awoke, hair sticking up in funny directions as he yawned and stretched, arching his back and dragging the back of his head against his pillow. He searched to find what had awoken him. Laying a hand on his phone, five missed calls blinked acrossed the screen. Curious to the unknown number, he hit recall and waited. Two rings was all it took to be answered by a rushed sounding Captain Jack Harkness. "Ianto?"  
"Good morning Sir" he answered back with another yawn  
"Are you home?" Ianto's brow furrowed, why was Jack using an unknown number, and he knew Ianto was going to be home, it was afterall a Sunday, and it was the day he reserved for movies and wine, until he got called in for work that was.  
"Yes Sir" he replied curtly.  
"Good!" the line went dead and he heard the rapping at his door, getting up he threw on last nights briefs and went to answer it.  
"Hold on!" he called through as he twisted the lock, as he opened the door he realized that last nights guest had gone without any proof of him being there at all, not that Ianto wasn't grateful for his disappearance but that was the third time in the five minutes that he had been awake that he had been curious. Jack stood there, stuffing his phone in his trouser pockets, he looked up and his breath caught as he took in the bare figure of Ianto Jones. His military coat wasn't on him, and the belt missing, it was just suspenders over his white shirt. Jack swallowed and for the first time that Ianto had known him, speechless.  
"Is there anything I can help you..." He was cut off. Jack moved forward and his lips crashed against Ianto's, lips so different from last nights lover. Hands desperate Jack curled his fingers into the short brown tussled hair of the shorter man. It lasted several seconds, before Ianto broke it off, panting and in shock.  
"Sir?" eyes searching for a meaning in his stunning blue eyes. Ones that he had caught himself in many a times.  
"Do you know how much running i have been doing just to find you, and you know I run for no one but him." he was referring to the doctor, the man's whose hand had sat in the office for months before being returned to the owner. Ianto shook his head, still feeling the pressure of Jack's hands, and body pressed against him. "It doesn't matter, what does is that I found you." Their lips came together once more, and Jack pushed him into the room, closing the door behind him. He kept moving him, until Ianto's back was up against the far wall, Jacks hands sliding everywhere from his arse to his bare abs, Iantos hands, went from being tucked into Jacks hair to wrapping around his waist. Jacks fingers moved to the waistband of Ianto's briefs, making the younger man shiver. Something was off though, this was sudden, was it part of the deal he made last night, or was Jack just simply in the mood to fuck him.

"Jack wait, stop" Ianto drew his head back a bit so he could speak.  
"Stop?, why?" replied Jack in a breathless tone.  
"Because this isn't like you, shouldn't you be at work?" the Welsh boy spoke.  
"Work? why?" smirked Jack as he went in for a quick kiss. "What's this all about?" asked the american.  
"Jack it's Sunday, and you're at my house you tell me?"  
"Ianto, are you really going to make me apologize?"  
"So what this is you getting around me telling you that I loved you last night?"  
"This is me, telling you, Ianto Jones. That I love you" Jacks eyes turned serious, and he pulled himself back so Ianto could see all his face. The lines in near his eyes no longer playful.  
"You love me?" Ianto's breathe was caught, he breathed in deeply and blinked only once. Had it really worked?  
"Yes Ianto, I don't know why I was being so stupid last night, Gwen, I realize Gwen is nothing but a crush, that popular girl in school that everyone loves. I was infatuated with someone as new as her, that I couldn't see the perfection in front of me, Ianto I love you" His hands reached up and placed themselves on either cheek of the younger man's face. "Please forgive an old man" those blue eyes now pleading.  
"Of course I forgive you Jack" Ianto pushed his head forward to nuzzle into the taller mans neck with closed eyes. The deal had worked, or so it seemed. Ianto now had Jack, here in his house, in his arms. All it took was a night with a stranger, and a signature. Jackes chuckle vibrated through him, he sighed and wrapped his arms around Ianto. "What about work though?" Ianto mumbled.  
"Everythings fine we" he was cut off as a the phone in his pocket went off. "Well it was fine." He unwrapped one hand to pick out the phone, he flipped it open and read the message 'Jack, Signal found, unfriendly, help?' "We have to go, get dressed, I will meet you downstairs." Jack smiled and swiftly placed a kiss on Ianto's soft lips.  
A few minutes later Ianto was down stairs wearing his three piece suit, a tie and jacket.  
"Right I guess we're taking my car then?" Ianto asked after scanning the streets for the usual SUV but found no big, shiney, black vehicle. The two jumped in and took the fifteen minute drive to the wharf. Hand in hand they walked through the doors of torchwood ready to defend the world once again.


	4. To Guilt and Old Love

There was much congratulations, smiles, and winks in the beginning. The two were amazing as a couple, so in sync with everything. Though most of that was to do with Ianto being in love with his boss for a year or so. Ianto and Jack, strong on the outside, but guilt started to hit Ianto's insides. It started about a week later, when the two were sharing a quiet night in.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, as his head was placed in the older mans lap, his hair being ruffled as they watched some romantic comedy movie.  
"Mhm?" replied Jack.  
"Are you happy?" Ianto wanted to sit up to watch Jack's face when he responded but Jack was all too content with their position.  
"What kind of question's that? of course I am. Everything is perfect, the best it's been in my life actually" the last bit of that sentence held a tone of disbelief, Ianto could practically hear Jack's eyebrows frowning slightly.  
"Is that good, or…?"  
"Huh? of course it's good," Jack glanced down and smiled at the Welsh boy in his lap. All inkling of curiosity gone, and Ianto sighed.  
"Aren't you happy?"  
"Yep" he said simply smiling reassurance to Jack. He sighed and closed his eyes, just listening to the voices on the television. This felt right, but why were his insides churning everytime he heard Jack say he loved Ianto.

That night, to douse all of his doubts Ianto while Jack decided to take a shower, pulled out the caramel tasting lube, and placed it on his bedside table, he stripped down to his briefs and waited for the still slightly damp Jack to saunter out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel around his waist. All lights were off, and a few candles were placed out of the line of harms way, so every droplet that still clung to Jacks body glistened. Ianto lost all control, walking up to the taller man he ran his hands over his chest, palms feeling slick with water. "Jack" Ianto breathed, eyes looking up, "Take me" and without missing a beat Jack pushed Ianto back down towards the bed, his own hands tracing every line of Ianto. His biceps, his torso, his calves, back to his lips, his fingers travelled everywhere making the younger man shiver. The two hadn't done such a thing since before they had officially become a couple. There was no talking between them, just the rustling of silk from the bed sheets as Jack and Ianto came together. All thoughts lost to the rhythmic movements Jack was making, sliding in and out of Ianto, creating pleasurable moans from the younger body. It was heaven, and all thoughts of guilt vanished as smiles, and intimate eye locks were shared.

Ianto finally coming over his stomach as Jack palmed his shaft softly released a sigh, not long after that Jack came into the plastic sleeve that covered him, he stayed there still inside Ianto, as he leaned forward to lay on top. "That was…"  
"Different?" supplied Ianto.  
"Definitely" replied Jack the bass of his voice humming through them both.  
"I don't think we've ever done that" Ianto's hands curled into the Captains hair, as he combed through it softly. "I mean, we've…" with his eyes closed his eyebrows raised up slightly.  
"Fucked?" smirked Jack looking upwards  
"mhmm"  
"But we've never …. well made love I guess if you want to be cheesy" he chuckled pushing himself up and gazing down at the welsh boys face. He looked so much younger, laying naked underneath Jack, and Jack's mind wondered as to why he had never noticed before the tiny scars on Ianto chest, or the slight hair that trailed down to his abs. Ianto was right, they had always just fucked before, just screwed around, and he never stopped or took the time to see the man beneath him.  
Blue eyes flickered open to meet his own, "Why didn't I do this sooner?" asked Jack with a content smile to his lips. "Why didn't I give up on the idea of me and her ages ago, you were always there for me, and I never noticed"  
"Things change when they have to, I guess maybe we weren't ready back then, but we are now" he suggested, fingers running over Jacks biceps.  
Ianto sure enough was happy, happier than what he had ever been. He had everything he could have ever wanted. The job, the boyfriend, the apartment, but still something bubbled in the depths of his stomach, churning away at this pleasant moment.  
Jack had seemed to accept Ianto's answer, and soon fell asleep. Ianto curled into Jacks chest but sleep never came. Crowley's name swept through his mind followed with contract, and lies. His eyes gazed out into darkness, even with the older man so close, he felt so cold.  
"What have I done?" he muttered.

As his eyelids finally closed over he fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning while muttering un-comprehensible words. Jack tried his best to wake his love up, but to avail. When morning came, and the sun streamed in over the city line, he finally awoke out of breath, sweaty and disorientated.  
"Good morning lover" smiled Jack as he sauntered over with a mug of coffee, "Are you alright, you seemed to have had a pretty rough sleep" Jacks American accent chipper, with a hint of worry.  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't keep you awake did I?"  
"Sir?, now I know somethings up" He sat down on the corner of the bed and handed the mug over. Concern written in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked and patted ianto's leg over the blanket.  
"It's fine, just a bad dream Jack, I guess I was just worried about work, that's all, it's nothing new for me" he tried to smooth it over, waving it off as no big deal.  
"Are you sure that's all, I'm not moving things too fast for you am I?"  
"Jack" Ianto placed his cup on the bedside table and leaned forward to hug the taller gentleman "You know if it was more I would tell you, I love you" He mentioned pulling back to kiss his lover nose.  
"Alright" he accepted and kissed Ianto. "I just don't want to see you upset is all" Jacks phone went off, "Looks like more problems with the weevils, they're getting smarter I swear" He muttered shaking his head.

The two headed to headquarters getting out of the car and moving in with hurried steps, as they entered Gwen stepped in their path. walking backwards a little to fall into step with her boss, dark hair bouncing off her shoulders as she spoke.  
"Look Jack, the patterns are changing, it's not like their feeding, but hoarding humans." Ianto watched her eyes were glued to their Captain, waiting for Jack to look at her like he once did, but it never came. He simply grabbed the files from her grasp.  
"Looks as if we will have to do a bit of tracking, find out where they're being taken."  
"RIght-o" she muttered and scanned her eyes back to the halls of Torchwood. It wasn't the first  
time since the two had got together that Ianto noticed Jack treating her differently, it was if he had never had a thing for her at all. They entered the underground room, and started on a new case, flashing lights whirring computers and the ever present pterodactyl. Just another day in the office.


	5. To Liquor Fueled Dreams and Goodbyes

A few more days past, and Ianto eyes were glued to both Gwen and Jack, every moment he had, he would glance. Around paper's, through windows, it didn't matter, for the longer their relationship went on, the more Gwen and the Captains suffered. Once or twice he could swear Gwen was attempting seduce the taller man, failing miserably though.  
The couple had barely had time apart since they had been together. The more time they were, the more Ianto couldn't help but question 'what if?' what if he had kept going on being nothing but the coffee boy, still pining for Jack. He figured that Gwen would have thrown aside Rhys like she had done when she slept with Owen.  
"Jack, not tonight"  
"Awe why not?, I have everything planned," the american wined  
"Jack, just for tonight please, just give me some space" Ianto had to be firm, he had managed to escape Jack with enough time to get home and call his lover. Tears already springing to his eyes.  
"Alright, but you're alright, right?" Ianto smiled sadly, un be knowest to Jack.  
"I told you before if I wasn't I would let you know."  
"Right yer, I love you then" He gave a short laugh.  
"Love you too" the line went dead, and Ianto smashed his phone against the wall. This pain was eating him up, all these thoughts were whirring about and they grew bigger each day.  
"Why?" he managed to get out before he dropped to his knees, his head hung in his hands, as tears streaked out. "I hate you" he muttered. "So damn much" He pushed away the tears rubbing his eyes harder than necessary, and raised himself off the floor. With a sniffle he moved to his kitchen, grabbing a glass, and slamming it on the counter, he moved to his liquor cabinet and pushed past till he found a bottle of Craig whiskey. Filling the glass half full, he gulped it down, feeling the burn down his throat, he poured another.  
and another  
and another.

His fifth acted quickly his brain dulling, and his eyes fuzzed up. He was sitting on his couch in nothing but briefs, far too tired to care. Then he heard it, over the noise of the television the sound of a glass hitting the counter. He was almost certain he was entering a time where he could hear his past actions, but logic willed out and he turned his head to notice the scruffy chined, suite wearing demon.  
"'Ello love" Ianto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"What are you doing here" he muttered under fingers.  
"I thought you may be happy to see me, seeing as things should have been going well for you" spoke Crowley, his voice seemed raspier than before, but Ianto wasn't too sure if liquor or the time spent away from the man altered his memories.  
"Sure, I am so happy with my life, can't you see." he stood up quickly from his couch, and swayed a little.  
"What's wrong sunshine?" Crowley tilted his head, he wasn't having the best night himself, rumours of the bitch trying to steal his kingdom were reaching his lackey's ears, and he wasn't too impressed by the loyalty of his comrades.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong….mhm" Ianto pondered as he stumbled his way closer towards the suited man, not even mildly concerned about how he had managed to get into his home.  
"What's wrong is that, I made a deal with you, and the man that I love, is suddenly very much in love with me, but every time, Every damn time I see him… I just… " he faltered, and leaned a hand against the marble bench.  
"You just see what could have been?" That sentence rang clear between them, and all the Welshman could do was nod in agreeance. Crowley picked up the bottle, and poured another drink for the younger man who was falling into pieces before his eyes. "Mhm, Craig. The perfect drink, it will love you, as long as you hate it" he smiled sadly, and pushed the glass towards Ianto.  
An automatic reaction, had the younger take the drink and slam it back. Number six.

Waking up, Ianto felt the press of a body next to him, believing it to be Jack, he folded his own hands over the ones wrapped around him. "Mornin" a gruff voice mumbled into his back, not the voice of Jack, not Jack's hands.  
"Good ah. Morning" Ianto un-clasped his own hands, and scooted in the shorter man's arms. "So, I'm hoping I didn't make another deal last night" The British gentleman shook his head.  
"You wanted to, but No, it wasn't right"  
"So Instead we … "  
"It was an alternative to the deal I suppose" Right thought Ianto.  
It was interesting, at this point the king of hell could have sworn, he felt his stomach drop and inch or two. He was starting to have some sort of feelings for the boy, not so much that stupid human feeling of love, he had already accepted that he would never experience that again. Although, with his strange addiction of human blood these days, he figured it could very well be possible, but a sense of protection was there. Maybe it could have been that he saw so much of the old man that used to be Fergerson in Ianto, Crowley was afterall a man once. The need to be loved by that one person we crave. He could see the emotional scars Jack seemed to leave on Ianto's already broken spirit. He knew he would have to leave well enough alone, but he could have done that in the beginning, and he had now witnessed how easy it was, to come back and see Ianto.  
"I honestly don't know what to say here, and I'm usually the smooth talking one." Crowley laughed, but without sincerity.  
"There's nothing to say, I just cheated on someone I care for, after I begged you to make him mine"  
"You were drunk love, that doesn't count with you human's does it ?" This brought a snort to Ianto's nose. "Right of course it does," Crowley moved from underneath used sheets, and quickly changed into shirt and pants.  
"Well if it changes anything, this will be that last time you see me, well until I come to collect" Now it was Ianto's stomach that dropped, he suddenly had this panic. He had only met this guy, while he was under the influence of liquor, he seriously questioned if this man was here simply in his imagined by an intoxicated mind once or twice, but seeing him again, now that he was awake and semi sober, it was a strange feeling knowing that this man, had not only helped him with his problem, but listened to everything Ianto had to say, all he could say though was,  
"Right I guess that's it then, see you in a few years or whatever" He turned away from Crowley, and grabbed the spare pillow, cuddling into it like a child to a teddy.  
"Right then" was the brief reply, and for the second time, Crowley walked out of the small bedsitter apartment


End file.
